Love Poems
by Galadh
Summary: Harry is writing a love poem and is stuck for rhymes, so he asks Lupin. This results in a story of Snape's childhood love.
1. Love Poems

**Love Poetry**

"Remus!" Harry called.

"Yeah?" Came a voice from inside the cupboard. Lupin was trying to find his wand. He had mislaid it and needed to perform a powerful spell. "What?"

"What rhymes with 'bushy'?" Harry asked.

"Mushy," Lupin said. "Can you help me find my wand?" Harry pulled out his own wand and grinned.

"Accio Lupin's wand!" he said triumphantly. Lupin's wand flew out from the bottom of a huge pile of food that Lupin had pulled out the cupboard and hit it's owner in the back of the head.

"Thank you Harry," Lupin said, turning round, rubbing his head. "I wasn't thinking of like that!"

"Well I found it for you!" Harry couldn't help but laugh. Lupin thought very hard about hexing Harry, then settled on the tickling charm.

...

"What rhymes with 'lucky'?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what _are _you doing?!" Lupin laughed. He came into the room holding a cup of tea. He offered it to Harry, who couldn't be bothered to drink it.

"Nothing," Harry said. "What rhymes with 'lucky'?!"

"I don't know!" Lupin said. "Ducky?!"

"Ducky?!" Harry said. "How am I supposed to get THAT into it?!"

"Into what?" Lupin asked with a sly grin, but Harry just blushed and refused to answer.

...

"What rhymes with..." Harry started.

"What rhymes with 'What's this for, Harry?'" Lupin asked.

"Not saying!" Harry said, for the fifth time that morning. "What rhymes with..."

"What rhymes with 'When's this going to end, Harry?!" Lupin laughed. Harry stuck his tongue out at Lupin.

"Last one," he said.

"What rhymes with ''I-don't-know-Harry'?" Lupin asked.

"What rhymes with 'boffin'?" Harry asked.

"Coffin," Lupin said immediately.

"Ugh!" Harry said. "How am I supposed to get that into a love poem?!" he stopped and covered his mouth with his hands, blushing furiously, but it was too late.

"Love poem eh?" Lupin said. "Who to?"

"Not saying," Harry said. "I mean, no-one."

"Boffin..." Lupin said. "Hermione!"

"How did you...!" Harry said. "I mean! No!"

"Harry, I'm not stupid!" Lupin said. "I know that you're writing to her. You never shut up about her. You're always getting letters from her! It's _obvious_!"

"You won't tell her!" Harry said quickly.

"Promise," Lupin said. "Can I read it?"

"No!" Harry said. "It's private!" Lupin burst out to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry demanded angrily.

"Ah, Snivellus." Lupin was wiping tears from his eyes at his point.

"What?!" Harry said. "How does _Snape_ come intro this?"

"Haven't I ever told you?!" Lupin asked. "Haven't you guessed? Not even when you looked into Snape's pensive."

"Guessed what?!" Harry said.

"Not a word about this at school," Lupin said, now semi-serious. "Especially not in potions."

"I won't," Harry promised.

"Or in your Occlumency classes," Lupin said.

"I'm not doing them again!" Harry said. Lupin frowned. "Just tell me!"

"Tell you what, Harry?" Lupin asked innocently.

"What Snape has to do with my poem," Harry said.

"Snape fancied your mother, Harry," Lupin said, smiling.


	2. Snape's Love Poem

Hi guys! Sorry I took, like, years to upload. I finished this chapter in my notebook when on German exchange about a month ago, but I've been too lazy to type it up!

**DISCLAIMER!**

Harry Potter ain't mine. Just the books. And this plot. OK, Harry isn't in this chapter, but the _characters_ from Harry Potter aren't mine either

James Potter walked into the great hall, his dark hair plastered to his head was still wet, his trainers caked in mud, but he was happy. It had been a good quidditch. He sat at the table, but quickly got up and ran to the other end.

"Ah, Snivellous," he said, pulling a lock of greasy hair to get Snape's attention, then wiping his hand on his robes. "You, I believe you are a Slytherin. You are also, I believe, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Since I am in sucha good mood, I think I shall let you off with only a mild curse. Jelly legs sound OK?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled put his wand. His friends came charging into the great hall. Sirius interested, Remus bemused and when Pettigrew saw James had his wand out, he became very excited.

"Ooh! Magic!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands happily. James gave him an exasperated look.

"Oy, Snivellous, shift it," Sirius said, sitting down. Snape stood up reluctantly, accidentally leaving a piece of parchment on the table. Before he could pick it up, how ever, James grabbed it.

"What's this, Snivellous?" he asked. Snape muttered something, but he didn't hear. "Speak up, I didn't catch that. Some arsehole was talking over you." He cupped a hand over his ear. Pettigrew laughed loudly and James and Sirius slapped hands.

"Poem."

"Ooh! Quite the little Wordsworth! or Shakespeare," James exclaimed, _then _read it.

_Love _

_Is_

_Like_

_Long_

_Years_

_irresistible. _

"Love is like long years irresistible? I change my mind. Lovely use of alliteration, but it doesn't even rhyme!"

"James," Remus said softly and pointed at the poem. He ran his finger down the first column. "L.I.L.L.Y." James grabbed his wand and gripped it tightly.

"That's it, Snivellous," he said, raising it. "You've just really pissed me off. I don't think that jelly-legs is enough any more, do you? How about..." He turned to his friends. "The cruciatous curse?"

"But James…" Pettigrew stammered. "That's ill…"

"I don't care," James snapped, almost at the stage of forcing back tears. "He deserves it." He turned back to Snape, but…

"POTTER!" It was McGonagall.

"Shit," James whispered.

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?" McGonagall asked.

"Defence against the dark arks," James said. He turned to his friends. "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

"On another pupil!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Professor, he was asking for it!" James exclaimed. Sirius nodded earnestly and Pettigrew copied. McGonagall frowned. "Honestly, he was on his knees begging!"

_Metaphorically_, Remus thought.

"I don't care if ohe was paying you 2000,000 galleons, Potter," McGonagall said. "You don't practise any form of magic on other students. 5 points from Gryffindor."

"But professor…!"

"Another word from you, Potter, and you'll be in detention," McGonagall said. James opened his mouth to argue, but Sirius elbowed him in the ribs. They walked off.

"Miserable old bat," James muttered angrily. "_Another word from you and you'll be in detention_."

"POTTER!"

"Yes professor?" James rolled his eyes, tried not to swear and turned around with a sneer, exasperated.

"I can hear you, Potter," McGonagall said.

"Yes professor, sorry professor," James said grudgingly, rolling his eyes again.

"Now go to your common room," McGonagall said. "And I hope your transfiguration essays ore completed."

"He was on his knees begging for it!" James exploded as soon as they got to the 7th floor.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"I don't know it," James snapped.

"Only metaphorically, James," Remus said. "I know it's difficult for you, but try and keep your temper. Especially around Snape." But James wasn't listening.

"I save his bloody life and look how he repays me!" he grumbled. "Stealing my girlfriend…"

"Well he hasn't exactly stolen her – he hasn't even asked her out," Sirius pointed out. "And neither have you, actually."

"Shut up Padfoot," James snapped.

"You're not exactly helping," Remus said quietly. "HOGSMEDE!"

"Helping Hogsmede?"

"James!" Lupin exclaimed. "Ask her out to Hogsmede!"

"PASSWORD!" the fat lady prompted in annoyance.

"I said, I don't know it!" James shouted.

"It wouldn't be anything simple like Godric, or Hocus Pocus, would it?" Remus asked sleepily. "Oh god, I really don't feel up to the full moon next week."

"Great!" James said excitedly. "What're we…" but he stopped as Sirius elbowed him in the ribs. A pair of first year girls came up the stairs.

"Password?" the fat lady asked hopefully

"Um…" One said. "I can't remember it."

"Isn't it 'open sesame'?" the other asked.

"Don't be stupid!" the fist one said. "Isn't that Aladdin or something?"

"Oh please open!" Remus snapped.

"Ah! Finally someone polite!" the fat lady said.

"So will you let me in?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Not without the password!" Someone came out of the common room and held the portrait open.

"Thanks," Remus said.

"Where's Lilly, erm, I mean Evans?" James asked one of Lilly's friends.

"By the fire, the usual place," she said coolly. James sidled up to Lilly.

"Hey Evans, I mean Lilly, I mean Lil, I mean… what do I mean?"

"Lilly is fine by me," Lilly snapped, without looking up.

"So… Lilly, what are you doing on Saturday?" James asked.

"Potter, today _is_ Saturday," Lilly said coolly.

""WHAT!" James yelled, checking his watch. "Oh. I mean next Saturday."

"Going to Hogsmede, same as everyone else," Lilly said. James nodded.

"Fancy going with me?" He ran his fingers through his hair to muck it up.

"Snape's already asked me."

"Snivellous!" James jumped up. Making sure he had his wand, he jerked his head towards the portrait hole and Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew obediently followed him out. Lilly threw down her quill and ran after them.

"James?" Pettigrew was confused.

"We're going snake hunting."

"Potter, what's the great deal?" Lilly asked. "I said no."

"Oh." James coughed, embarrassed. "I knew that. Oh, by the way, d'you know the password into this place?"

"Course," Lilly gave the password and the 5 of them climbed in.

"So… what d'you say to a trip to Hogsmede?" James asked. Lilly smiled.

"Sounds great!"


End file.
